Beyond the Stars
by memyskirtandI
Summary: Wendy Dudley grew up as the daughter of the most powerful man in the Caribbean, the head of the East India Trading Company, but she soon finds out that her real father is much more powerful Post AWE REVIEWS NEEDED all reviews will be answered if signed
1. Absoulte End

Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond the Stars

Prolog: The Absolute End

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates and never will, so yeah.

----

Elizabeth was in labor, and it seemed like the storm outside was inside the small room. Luckily her eldest child, Bill named for his father, was not in the room as his mother screamed again, and again. It had been nine months since Will's last visit, and now Elizabeth was having their second child. They were on a boat, in case the worst should happen, and it seemed the worst was happening. Elizabeth had been in labor for a while and the ship's doctor had no idea what to do. It was morning; she had been in labor since the last evening, when a cry rang out. The baby had been born, it was a girl.

"It's a girl." the ships doctor told Elizabeth, "What's her name?"

"Eliza…." Elizabeth gasped, then she rolled over and face the door.

"Eliza what? What's her middle name?" the doctor persisted not noticing a man standing in the door way.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, the man stepped inside the door. The man was no other than Elizabeth's husband Will Turner, and there was only one reason that he would be on the ship.

"Shhh, it's alright." Will whispered as he picked up his dying wife.

"I know, it's perfect." Elizabeth agreed.

The doctor not realizing what was happening asked the now gone Elizabeth "Eliza Will? What kind of a girl's name is that?... oh!"

The doctor had finally noticed that he and the new born were the only people in the room.

On the deck, Will brought his wife onto his ship then took off the knife that his father had given him, and threw it on to the other ship to his son's feet.

Back in the cabin the doctor now having no idea of what to do with a new born girl without a mother, gave the girl to another woman, Marry Brown, who also had a new born to be breast fed.

"What's her name?" Mary asked.

"Elizabeth William Turner and I believe the girl's mother wanted her to be called Eliza." The doctor informed Mary.

"Now it's Eliza Wendy Brown,"

"Oh yeah, these are some things the mother would have wanted her daughter to have." The doctor pulled out two things from his pocket, first was a key, and second was a locket.

"Why would the mother want her child to have these?"

"She said these were the most important things in the world to her and she requested that they not be lost."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure but I heard something about…" the doctor paused.

"About what?" Mary asked now scared.

"Piracy." The doctor whispered as if it were a swear word.

----

The next day as the ship reached port Mary brought off Eliza with the rest of her children to work as made for the Lady Dudley, wife of the new commander of the East India Trading Company, right away in the morning. It was only about five minutes after that Bill, came back into his family's cabin. He had been with the captain who had been trying to entertain him as his mother had been in labor. Now when he came back his cabin it was empty, of everything.

---

AN: It gets a lot better if you read the second chapter, that's why I updated them at the same time so even if you hate this fic, please tell me and read the next chapter!


	2. Nine Years later

Chapter1: Nine years, at Port Royal

AN: okay this get's a bit confusing but with Elizabeth's, and Will's daughter. Whenever she breaking the rules dressed as a girl I call her Eliza, when she's being a perfect little angle it's Wendy, and when she's running down by the docks dressed as a boy her name is Will. Got it? Good! Now RnR

-----

Mary Brown had been employed for Lady Dudley, and the Lady had immediately taken to Eliza. Since the Lady had no children of her own, she and her husband adopted the young girl. Since the last governor's daughter was named Elizabeth and she had ran off to be a pirate, the Dudleys though it best to call their daughter by her middle name Wendy.

As the girl grew up they tried their best to keep their in line, but despite their best efforts, they failed. It had been nine years since Mary had brought the girl to household, and as usual the girl was no where to be found.

"That's the tenth time you missed, Peter, it is my turn!" Eliza complained loudly as her best friend pounded away at a piece of steal trying to make a sword.

"Oh come on Eliza! I'm the apprentice! I'm the one who has to work the shop until Mr. Brown comes back. Now be quiet! I need to concentrate." Peter yelled at her.

Eliza fake pouted, then muttered, "You need the concentration, you can't even drop a hammer straight."

"You want to fight?" Peter challenged hearing her insult. He dropped the hot piece of metal into a barrel of water and turned to face Eliza, raising his hammer. She had dropped her book, and grabbed one of the half finished swords from the wall.

The two children stood there like that for a while then Peter charged. Eliza swung her sword to knock his hammer out of his hand, but he kept running and knocked her over. In the shock of him running into her Eliza dropped her sword. So it was just the two kids wrestling on the dirty floor of the blacksmith shop, being watched intently by the donkey.

Until they heard the door open, Eliza, who was on top at that point jumped up dusted off her skirt and retrieved her book from the table she had left it on, and Peter jumped up and picked up his hammer from the ground and started to reheat his piece of steal. This all happened in about two seconds, the two friends had gotten very good and this because they fought every day. By the time Eliza had sat back down to enjoy her book and Peter was staring intently at his steal the person had closed the door and had walked behind Peter. "Be with you in a minute." Peter said as he turned around, and replaced the piece of metal back into the water.

When he turned around he was surprised. The man that had come into the shop he had never seen before. He looked young but his eyes looked as if they were twenty years older than his body. The man had dark hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail, his eyes were also dark. Peter thought that he looked like Eliza but much older and male, obviously. The man was wearing all black, and his shirt was cut low enough that Peter could see the beginning of a scar. He smelt so strongly of the sea, that even Eliza on the far side of the shop had to cough. It was Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchmen, but neither child knew that, nor did the captain, realize that his own child was sitting about three feet behind him.

"May I help you sir?" Peter asked timidly, even though he was twelve, and nothing scared him, or so he claimed, he was scared about the strange man that stood in front of him.

Will looked around, the small shop, only pausing to stare for a moment at the girl who was sitting in the corner, reading a book that covered her face and hair, "uh, I have a strange request, I need a sword or knife by sundown tonight."

"Hmmm," Peter thought for a moment "we do have some extra swords from the orders we get from the military…."

"Oh come on, Peter!" Eliza cut him off, "This man is obviously not looking for militia nock-offs!" she dropped her book, and pushed her leather necklace back under her dress and got up and climbed up into the rafters, after carefully walking across each beam, till she reached the other side leaning over to grab a long skinny box. After coming down, she placed the box on the table and opened. Eliza took the sword out and balanced it on her fingers. "The sword is perfectly balanced; the tang is nearly the full width of the blade which is full bit steal…." She turned the sword so that the handle is facing Will, on the handle there is an impression that shows a heart surrounded by waves and on the heart is an inscription that reads '_I died at sea, you'll die at sea, so you can find me'_ . "You see the handle is laid with gold filigree."

She hand the sword to Will who looked at the sword carefully then as he eyed the handle his eyes widened, he turned again to face the girl.

This is the first time he had gotten a good look at the girl. He was immediately shocked. As he stared in her eyes he felt like he was staring at his own eyes. Eliza blinked first and turned her head to show her father her dark hair that was braided neatly. Then Will looked back at the sword and remarked "This is a very impressive sword to be made by a twelve year old and a seven year old."

"I'm nine." Eliza snapped, "and we didn't make _all_ of it, part of was borrowed from some of my, er, benefactors, who said this sword was the sword that killed Davy Jones."

Will was silent, this was the sword that had killed him, and he had made it, then it had been remade by a girl, who might be his daughter. He had been a part of some pretty weird things in his life, and after life, but this was the weirdest.

"Sir, don't mind Eliza and her pirate legends. She believes anything that comes out of some people's mouths." Peter spoke up; he was sure that the stranger thought this girl was mad and would not buy the sword.

Will shook his head, "This sword did not kill Davy Jones…."

"Told you." Peter said proudly to Eliza who stuck out her tongue.

"Though it was at that battle, and without it Davy Jones would still be ruling the seas." Will stated, then he inspected the handle, "Where did you find that crest?" he asked referring to the heart in the sea.

"Uh," Eliza started, then said "Well you see sir I had remade this sword with the intention that it would be mine when I got older. I can take the crest off if you like, sir."

She grabbed the sword out of her father's hands. As she did that her hand touched his and she pulled away so fast that she cut herself across her palm, and dropped the sword. As she dropped to her knees to pick up the sword, Eliza was shocked. The man's hand was cold, ice cold, and dead ice cold at that. Then suddenly it hit her. She grinned, and her eyes lit up, Peter noticed this and quickly tried to grab the sword out of her hands, but despite her one hand bleeding she would not let go of the sword. When Peter finally stopped trying to take the sword Eliza stood up and inspected it. As she eyed the blade, now covered with her blood she said, "You know this was a commodore's sword?"

Will could tell that she was trying to test him but not why.

Ignoring his silence Eliza shrugged, "But I guess your position of Captain…um, what's your name?"

"I don't recall telling you that I was a captain." Will stated

Eliza grinned, "You didn't, sir." She ran her hand down the blade and got most of the blood off, then offered it to her father.

Will looked at the girl standing in front of him, she was his spitting image and she seemed eager enough to learn about pirates to be Elizabeth's daughter. He handed Eliza a bag of coins for the sword, and said "Will Turner."

------

Will now had no idea what to do. He was still in shock about what had happened in the blacksmith shop. He had known that he had a daughter, but he did not expect to find her reading in the corner of the shop he had worked. She could make swords, and had a sharp tongue, and looked exactly like him, except that she was a girl. The previous night he had spent with his son, who had surprised him by taking after his mother. Now the mystery of where was his daughter was over. Bill had told him what happened after he had taken his wife aboard his ship. How the doctor had given Eliza away, as well as the key and the locket.

---_Flash back to ten years ago---_

_Elizabeth had just introduced Will to his son Bill, short for William. After getting to know his son Will turned to his wife, "You are so beautiful."_

_Elizabeth blushed, "No, I'm not. I'm old, and out of my prime."_

_Will shook his head "No you aren't, you are as young as you feel. And you are still young to me."_

_Elizabeth laughed, "So says the immortal captain!"_

"_Come on is that really how you want to spend my day on land?"_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_Well, I do have a gift for you."_

"_A gift, and where did you get this gift?"_

"_One man insisted to bring all of his jewelry making tools with him, I agreed on the condition that he make me something, for you."_

"_What is it?"_

_Will handed her the locket. Elizabeth looked at it, and laughed and cried. Will hugged his wife, "Do you like it?"_

"_It's perfect!"_

"_No," Will whispered, then he took it out of her hands and placed it on her neck, "Now it is perfect."_

"_What's inside it?"_

"_That's a secret."_

-----_End flash back_------

Will was brought out of his memories by the sound of a woman laughing. Will turned around to see his wife standing behind him laughing. "You don't know what to do don't you?"

Will shrugged, then grinned "Well I do have an idea." Walking toward his wife, and she started walking toward him.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

Will opened his mouth but couldn't say anything because just then who else would show up but….

"Hey, Eliza wait up!" Peter shouted. Just then Eliza jumped out of an upper level of a house into the middle of the abandoned street, except for her parents. After checking the street three times she disappeared into the lower level of the house. Right after that Peter ran up the street. He looked up and down the street then looked at Will, who pointed to the lower level of the house. Peter then walked up to the house and knocked on the door, "Come on Eliza, we don't have all day. You have to be back by three, and it's noon now!"

from inside the building you could hear Eliza answer "Oh come on! I can't run around like the mad girl I am in a dress!"

Peter yelled back, "If you can't run around in a dress, than what were you doing earlier?"

"Walking at a very fast pace!"

"Oh, how is that different from running?"

"The difference is the name!"

Peter hung his head, then turned back to Will and Elizabeth and said, "Sorry, she's completely insane."

Eliza shrieked from inside "I HEARD THAT!"

As this was going on Elizabeth whispered to Will, "You know these children?"

He whispered back "I'll explain later."

It was then that Eliza made her appearance; she opened the door to the building with a loud _**bang!**_ She casually strolled through the open door wearing breaches and a loose fitting white shirt. Her hair was now out of its braid and hanging loosely to just below her shoulders. When she saw Will and Elizabeth, she said "Aw, isn't that sweet? The captain has a land locked sweetheart!"

Elizabeth was shocked; she looked back at Will who shrugged.

Eliza laughed, "What he didn't tell you?"

"Eliza shut up!" Peter yelled at her.

She whipped around to face her friend, and drawing herself up to full height, which wasn't that tall, and said "If you call me Eliza again I'll…uh, er…. Do something terrible to you!"

Peter laughed, "Like what?"

Eliza grinned "Use your imagination."

Now Peter looked scared, "What do you want me to call you?"

Eliza thought for a moment then grinned and said "Call me, Will."

After that she ran off toward the docks, with Peter trying to keep up with her. When the two children disappeared from view, Will turned to his wife and said "That was our charming daughter and her little friend Peter."

Elizabeth's face was priceless. When she finally got over her shock she asked Will, "Did you tell her?"

"No, I did not tell her who I was, she figured it out, and no I did not tell her that I was her father."

"Where did you meet her?"

Will laughed, "In the black's smith shop. She was reading in the corner as Peter was working on a sword. At first, I didn't recognize her…."

"How could you not? Will she looks just like you!"

"…I know, but when I finally saw her properly I knew right away, and look at this." He drew the sword that he had bought and showed it to Elizabeth.

"Will, is this the sword….?"

"That I made for Norrington, and the sword that killed me. Yes, Elizabeth it is, apparently after the battle it was swept off the deck of the ship, and some how its pieces came into Eliza's hands. And look at what she put on the handle."

Will showed Elizabeth the handle. "The crest on my locket! She must have gotten it after I died!" Elizabeth said surprised.

"If she got the locket then I wonder what else she got." Will asked referring to if she got the key to the chest.

Elizabeth hugged her husband, "I don't know, but maybe she does have it." she laughed. "We could always ask her."

-------

During this time Will (Eliza) and Peter were running down to the docks. When they reached the docks they untied a boat from the docks and headed out to the bay. When they reached the far side of the bay, they beached the boat and walked out on to the farthest point of land so that they could watch the ships coming and leaving port. Will climbed up a tree and looked out to sea. "Do you ever wish you could sail the seas, Peter?" she asked.

"All the time, but really Will neither you or I will ever get to go any where. I will stay a land locked blacksmith, and you will sail to England and marry a rich lord to please your father."

Will dropped down from her tree branch to face Peter, "My father, let's talk about the pig who thinks I'm a landlocked, sissy, who faints at every occasion!"

"Well that's what you act like by him." Peter said carefully.

"Only to please him!"

"So maybe you should stop trying to please him."

"Why would I do that!"

"I don't know! I thought that's what you wanted."

"I don't want to please him, I want to take all of his favors, and sweets, and dresses and shove them into his face!"

Peter was quite for a moment, "Will?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know who your real parents were?"

Will bit her lip "No, but I doubt they were anything like the ones I have now."

"True…. Hey did you notice that man in the store today, looked like you? Do you think?"

"Naw, he's dead and ….. you know maybe you have a point! There is a slim possibility, but what about my mother?"

Peter shrugged, and Will fumbled with the front of her shirt and pulled out her necklace. It was just a leather cord with a key, and a locket hanging from it. "Have you ever opened the locket?" Peter asked her.

"No, it's locked."

"Try the key."

Will laughed, "It's a key to a chest, not to a locket."

"Oh, what chest?"

"If I knew that then I would have the chest, and have what ever was inside it, and be far away from here."

The two friends just looked out at the sea for a while when Will noticed something, "What's that ship?"

"What ship?"

"The one way over there it seems like it's anchored but it's not a royal navy ship, but it isn't a pirate ship either."

"I don't know, maybe it's grounded."

"At high tide?" Will pointed out, Peter shrugged. After considering it for a moment Will started to run down the beach toward the ship.

"Hey Will wait up!" Peter yelled after her. By the time Peter had caught up to Will she had stopped about twenty feet from the ship. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted see the ship." Peter panted.

"I can see it fine." Will said. The ship was only about five feet from the shore it was practically grounded, but it wasn't that that made Will stop. It was that she recognized the ship, as the one and only Flying Dutchmen.

"Okay are you just going to stand there, or are you do what you usually do?" Peter asked.

"do you realize what ship that is?"

"No. what difference does it make?"

"It's the Flying Dutchmen" Will practically shouted. Peter cringed. Then his eyes opened really wide and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, I thought it was just a sea tale!"

"Well apparently it's real!" Will said sarcastically

Unfortunately Peter just then dug out his pocket watch and yelled, "Will it's almost three!"

Will swore, "Let's go, then."

-----

An hour later Wendy (Will/Eliza) sat at dinner with her mother, Lady Dudley.

"So Wendy how were your lessons today?" Lady Dudley inquired.

"They went very well, mom." Wendy said kindly.

Just then a maid came in and whispered something to Lady Dudley. Who said "Oh, Wendy excuse me your father wants to speak with me. Mary will you watch after her for a moment?" the last comment was directed to Mary Brown, who was still employed at the Dudley's household.

"Of course Milady." Mary curtsied as Lady Dudley left.

As soon as the lady left Wendy turned to her maid and asked "Mary, what was my birth name?"

Mary was so shocked that she dropped the tray that she was holding. "Ms. Wendy why would you want to know something like that? It does not matter who you were, it matters who you are."

Wendy nodded, then said "You know the price of that tray will be deducted from your pay?" Marry nodded. "Well, if you tell me my birth name I'll pay you back for the tray."

Marry considered it for a moment, then whispered "Elizabeth William Turner, was your birth name."

Wendy looked out the window the sun was low in the sky but it was not set. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" she asked, and then she ran down the stairs, out the front door down the street toward the harbor. When she reached the lower streets she started to yell, "Captain Turner!"

Many people recognized the girl and thought she had lost her marbles, but others just thought it peculiar that a girl wearing a dress that was worth more then their lives was running down the streets yelling for a pirate captain. Unfortunately none of them were much help to Eliza. The sun was getting dangerously close to the ocean when she found who she was looking for. "Captain Tuner!" Eliza cried.

Her father turned around from the sea to face his daughter. Will was surprised to say the least as the girl ran to him while holding up her skirts. When Eliza reached her father she started to laugh and dry at the same time, "You know it's funny, I just bribed one of my maids to tell me my birth name and you know what she said?" Will didn't say anything, hopping that his daughter was getting at was what he thought she was. "Apparently my birth name is… Elizabeth William Turner."

After a brief moment pause Will picked up his daughter and hugged her, and she hugged him back. It was a very tender moment, except that the sun was setting. Will set down his daughter and looked at her, "If you ever use that name you will probably be told that you look exactly like me."

"I know, but I don't think I'll ever use it or need to use it."

"Why?"

"I'm the governor's daughter."

Will laughed, "That didn't stop your mother, nor will it stop you. Your name is Turner; adventure comes with your name."

"Realy?"

Unfortunately Will could not answer because the sun was setting fast and his day was coming to an end. Eliza stayed on the beach until she saw the green flash. Then she got up and went to the house where she lived. Promising herself that she would have adventures.

------

Wow this chapter got really, really long! Usually I just write five page chapters but this one went way overboard. This is after three editorials so yeah. Don't mark Eliza as a marry sue, because she is not, and will not.


	3. The Sea

Chapter 3: The Sea

If you read the first chapter where Eliza was given three things, please reread it because I had to make some changes in it. If you don't reread it half of this chapter will make no sense at all.

-----

It had been six years since Wendy had learned the truth. At first it had made her even wilder, not caring about anything. Then a terrible thing happened, she hit puberty. With terrible mood swings, and extreme crankiness not even Peter could stand her. So she took refuge in her gowns, she learned to sew, and cook. Till the dream of being a pirate was only a faint memory. It was on her fifteenth birthday when she was of prime marriage age, did the memory even cross Wendy's mind.

"A toast now to the young Lady Wendy Dudley, on her sixteenth birthday, so that she may be blessed with a happy marriage and a good life!" Lord Dudley toasted his daughter. It was her birthday and the next day she would set sail for England, for her marriage.

Wendy blushed, "Thank you father, I will miss you!"

The guests cheered. Even the words she had just spoken were a lie, Wendy was a good liar, a cheat and even though no one would ever guess it, least of all her, she was a pirate. As a young girl she would free pirates from the brig in exchange for stories or in some cases artifacts. This is how she got her father's sword, or actually pieces of the sword that her father had made and then she remade, and gave it to her father. Even though she had promised herself that she would have adventures like her father, it seemed obvious to everyone that that was not going to happen. So she played the game, she was accepted into the family, and her mother was so proud. Though she lacked real feminine beauty, she was very sharp, but acted dumb, and many men thought that was a good thing.

As the party continued, a lieutenant ran up to Lord Dudley and whispered something in his ear. Lord Dudley nodded and stood up to leave. "Father, what's going on?" Wendy asked sweetly.

"Good news, my sweet, we have just captured one of the most fierce pirates in the Caribbean!" Lord Dudley said loudly, and proudly.

"Captain Turner?" A man asked hopefully. Wendy bit her lip, and looked curios at the same time. She had heard of her older brother Bill Turner two years ago. Apparently he was a pirate just like his father and his grandfather, and had risen to the rank of Captain quickly. Recently he had laid siege to Port Royal, it was rumored that he something against Lord Dudley, though no one knew why.

Lord Dudley shook his head, "No, I wish we had him but instead, we have captured, Jack Sparrow!"

Many people were very pleased. With that happy note the party quickly broke up. Wendy waited till the sun had set then went down to visit an old friend. She dressed in her plainest dress and crept out of the house.

When she reached the Blacksmith's shop she wasn't surprised to find that Peter was still working. Even though most of the rich people had already retired to bed, most of the working class would still be finishing their work. Without knocking on the door Wendy entered the shop. Peter stood with his back to her working on a sword. "Ahem," Wendy coughed quietly.

Peter turned around to see her standing in the doorway, "Ah, _Miss Dudley _what an unpleasant surprise." He said sarcastly.

"Please spare me that line of shit, _Mr. Brown._" Wendy said with the same amount of sarcasm. After a brief moment of silence Wendy continued, "I came to say goodbye, because I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I heard." Peter said simply.

"Well?"

"Well what? I thought we went through this three years ago. I really don't need to listen to you cry for an hour."

"Sorry, and you didn't hear me cry, I cried when I got to the beach and you _weren't_ there! You were never there."

"Well excuse me! I had to work! I'm not rich you see I have to work with my hands, because I'm not rich!"

"I never blamed you for your work! I blamed you for your …." Wendy trailed off she was about to say 'heartlessness' but thought better of it, thinking of her father.

"My what? My not letting you work? My constant care for you and your sanity? Or is it that I would not believe all of your crazy dreams?" Peter yelled.

"Well now you can rub it in! Can't you? Look who was right! I'm now leaving to marry an old oaf, just to please my father, and you became a blacksmith!" Wendy yelled even louder.

"No, I was not right! You were right! All those dreams were crazy but you seem to have forgotten them!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"We all have a choice, Will, you could come back to the Street Rats and live the rest of your life pleasing yourself!"

"Wait!" Wendy whispered, they had been yelling for the past five minutes so her quite was louder than her scream, "did you just call me Will?"

"Yes I did, it's your name is it not?"

"Sorry Peter, my name is Wendy Elizabeth Dudley, not any other name I have ever gone by." Wendy whispered sadly. "and I will never join the Lost Boys."

Peter frowned and looked down, "Yeah, you are sorry….You used to be my hope. Nothing could keep you down. Now you're just like…_them._ "

Now Wendy was feeling very guilty. She had always made fun of women who acted like their heads were empty, and ten feet off the ground. Though now she was one of them, and Peter had a point. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"What _you _want to do."

Wendy laughed, she would love to rip all of her dresses into shreds, and steal a ship and go on account (become a pirate). Of course none of these things could happen, she did not know how to sail, she did not have a crew and she would be caught before she even reached the docks. "It's not possible." She said sadly in-between laughs. After she ran out of breath, she left, since Peter and she had nothing else to say to each other.

On her way home she thought about Peter's words then it hit her. She should do just one thing to make the world know that she was still her, birth, father's daughter on the inside. Immediately she turned away from the manor, and headed to the fort. No one noticed her as she entered; it was not unusual for wives to visit their husbands during the night. Eliza made her way down to the dungeon. When she finally made her way down without rising to much suspicion, she made her way past all the hopeless drunkards to the cell that was only inhabited by one person. This person was pretending to sleep on the floor and looked completely at ease, in spite of the fact that the next morning he was supposed to be hanged, beheaded, have his entrails cut out and burned, thought not in that order. "Who are you?" Eliza asked loudly.

The man opened his eyes and sat halfway up, "Who am I? Love, the question is who are you not to know me?" he slurred.

Eliza laughed, "Well who I am is definitely in question, but that does not answer, my question."

The man rolled his eyes, "Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

After a second of silence Eliza said, "Was that supposed to impress me?"

Captain Sparrow shook his head, "Have you not heard the stories? I am the greatest pirate who ever lived."

"Yeah, lived being to key word of that phrase."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Eliza ignored him and said to no one, "Well, I guess I'm not the fairest judge in this case. I mean… really."

"What do you mean girl?" Captain said now getting upset.

"I mean ...yeah." Eliza said again, grinning, the she leaned up and put her face to the bars and whispered, "Want to get out of here?

"Who doesn't love?

"I can get you but it will cost you…. That compass." Eliza pointed to Jack's compass.

"This compass?" Jack grabbed his compass, "You don't want this compass it doesn't work."

"It doesn't point north, but I don't want to find north, do I?"

"How do you know that?"

"I've heard the stories, but I was not impressed."

"How can you not be impressed?"

"I have to say that after living with many high ranking English and they really aren't that smart. Now about the compass, I promise that when you repay me you can have it back."

"Well that depends on how am I supposed repay you?" he winked.

Eliza was disgusted and stepped back, "You could save my life."

"Oh," Captain Jack said disappointed, "Fine."

He handed her the compass. Eliza set it down on the stone floor, and turned to the wall. She grabbed a bench off the wall and stuck the feet in the bars of the door. When she looked at Captain's Sparrow's face she grinned, "It's a matter of leverage, or family tradition, your choice."

"What's your name?"

"Which one?"

"The one you were born with."

"Oh," Eliza laughed "Eliza… William…"

"Why would anyone name a girl William?"

"It was my father's name, and brother's, and grandfather's now that I think about it."

"You're Will Turner's daughter?!"

"Yeah, well some of the time. The rest of the time I play a weak governor's daughter."

"And all you need is my compass? You don't have a certain friend in distress, who is in need of my assistance?"

"No, all I need is the compass."

"Oh,"

With out waiting for anymore questions Eliza pushed down on the bench and the door opened. "Get out now and don't be seen! I'll get my own way back." She whispered as she grabbed the compass then she made her way down the stairs deeper into the fort. Captain Jack waited until Eliza had disappeared then he made his way up the stairs.

---

The next morning Wendy woke up early, as was her routine and looked out her window. It was raining not hard but enough to make what should have been a beautiful day gloomy. Wendy had just gotten dressed when Lord Dudley barged into her room. "Wendy! Something terrible has happened!"

Wendy stayed calm, inside but on the outside she panicked, "What? Has some one been murdered?"

"No, the pirate Jack Sparrow escaped last night! And now I'm not sure whether or not I should let you leave today or not!"

Wendy laughed inwardly, but she looked scared, "What shall we do, father?"

"Well I must send you away or there will be … trouble, but if I send you away to soon then you might not even make it out of the bay."

"Oh, father I know you will make the right choice." Wendy consoled her father, while on the inside Eliza was calling the lord a stupid git and laughing even harder.

"Thank you Wendy, I knew you would understand." Lord Dudley stood up to leave.

"Of course, father" Wendy said sweetly, as he left. It was late in the afternoon when she received a message telling her that it was time to go. So with all haste Wendy ordered her maids to finish packing and dress her, but it was Eliza who snuck a pair of boots into her bag.

When the ship finally cast off the sun was setting, and Eliza stood on the deck and watching the sun set even though the rain had not yet ceased. As the sun set the ocean began to rock the boat, and waves began to crash on the deck. Only when one of her maids came up on deck and told her she would catch her death if she stayed on the deck. Though the thought did not frighten Eliza, Wendy agreed and came down to her cabin. Shortly after that they had dinner, the food wasn't that good but one would complain.

After dinner the ladies sat down to sew. Then as Wendy and the maids sewed and exchanged some gossip. "You know about the pirate escaping last night?" one of the maids asked, her name was Ann.

"Who doesn't? It is because of his escape that we could not leave port till so late." Marry answered.

"Well I heard that it was a young girl who got him out."

"Impossible…" It was then that the conversation was cut off because the ship lurched so hard that everyone fell off their seats. After that the ship kept on jumping and lurching, and some water came into the cabin. Everyone climbed into their bunks and started to pray, except Eliza in her bunk she held her leather necklace in her hand, she decided that if she was to meet her father tonight she would be calm.

The ship survived the night, much to Eliza's disappointment. When she woke up there was how ever a slight eeriness in the morning gloom. When she climbed up the stairs to the deck, the remaining sailors where lining up the dead for a burial. Eliza went over to each of the bodies and wished them luck. All the sailors where so surprised at her actions, that they did not see the cannon ball flying toward the ship until it hit. Eliza ran down to her cabin and saw her maids holding the body of Marry, the canon ball came through there cabin and had hit Marry. The scene was quite disgusting but Eliza moved quickly, "Marry! I need you to do one more thing for me." She whispered.

"What is that milady?" Marry whispered weakly.

"When you see my father, tell him Eliza says hi."

"Your father? Oh!" Marry realized, then died.

Everyone was scared, but when the cry rang out from the deck, "It's the _Starlight!"_

That is when every one, except Eliza, really started to pray. For the captain of the _Starlight _was none other than Captain Bill Turner the third. It was in this moment that if she played her cards right she could be free. Eliza thought that she could escape the brig but she did not know if she could escape the care of an older sibling. After a half an hour of fighting a pirate ran down the stairs and herded the women up to the deck. Wendy walked with her head up and acted like she was going up to the deck because she wanted to, not because she was being told to. It was not hard to pick out her brother. He was the one with the big hat, a wooden leg and was shouting orders at the crew. When the women were brought up the entire deck seemed to freeze. "Uh oh, I'm in deep trouble now." Wendy whispered

"What does that mean, wench?" A sailor, threatened her. Wendy flinched.

"Wendy, be quite!" Ann said sternly. Eliza gave her a dirty look.

"Wendy? The Wendy Elizabeth Dudley!" Bill said evilly. "I should be honored!"

Eliza was silent, Wendy was scared. The peg-legged man standing across from her may be her brother, but that did not mean that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, unless he knew her birth name. Even though, that was not her so now she had a moral dilemma.

"What the daughter of the most powerful, living, man in the Caribbean has no answer? I am shocked."

"Well, I suppose that the son of the most powerful, undead man in the Caribbean has an answer for everything!" Eliza snapped, surprising Wendy.

The only thing more surprising than her retort was Bill's answer to it. He walked up to her and slapped her across the face, "Don't speak about my father like that?"

Wendy stood her ground though all of her senses were to run away and be shot, then have a family reunion. Eliza asked "Why? He's not here, and it's another three years and four months till he returns, unless we stick around till he shows to collect on your losses." Now Wendy had no idea what Eliza was doing, she should be running and dying right about now.

"How does a lord's daughter know these things?" Bill asked, after doing the math and realizing she was right. Finally Eliza took Wendy's advice and shut up. Bill grabbed her arms and pulled her so he was staring her in the face. "How?" When she refused to answer he slapped her again, then he turned to the crew, "Take her aboard, if she knows so much about pirates than we should educate her about them some more. As for the rest, take anything worth a price. Leave any else."

---

That night Wendy was woken up from her nap in the brig by a drunken pirate, "Get up!" the man slurred, "the captain wants ta see yeh."

"huh?" Wendy asked sleepily.

"GET UP!" the man yelled waking her up. He led her up the stair to the captains cabin. "Captain, sir the lady." The man said as he led her inside the cabin.

Wendy walked inside, trying to remember how to act the lady she was trying to be. "Ah, Ms. Dudley, I was just about to eat, why don't you join me?" Bill said, as he dismissed the pirate.

Wendy sat down in the chair opposite her brother. In between them there was a huge amount of food. "I'm not hungry." Wendy lied, only to be given away by her stomach growling.

Bill laughed, "I'm not going to poison you. There is no point in that."

"I would prefer poison to what ever you want to do with me. I stopped fearing being killed when I was nine." Wendy snapped, "I don't want to give you the satisfaction of seeing me follow your orders."

"So you don't fear death?" Bill asked.

"Depends who asks the question, if you ask it than no but yes to your father." Eliza spoke up.

Bill was shocked, "So you want to serve on the _Dutchman_? I would think you would want to die safely on land."

"No, you see, I have always been fascinated by the sea. I think sailing it for a hundred years would be fun." Wendy chose her words carefully.

"You know, you surprise me. You make me think your keeping something from me."

"What makes you believe that? I was a very curios girl when I grew up."

"Well maybe it's because, you know the entire Davy Jones legend by heart, and you look like my father. Tell me were you adopted?"

Wendy hesitated, _tell him, he won't hurt you, all he wants to know is the truth,_ said Eliza but her brain was saying,_ if you tell him you'll never be free, you'll be confined in his world, the only way to get your freedom is to keep your true identity to yourself. _Then Eliza said, _true identity? The only true identity you have is what you make for yourself not something you are born with, so tell him, he won't hurt you._ After thinking it over Wendy had no idea what to say so she changed the subject, "Sir, if it would not be too much trouble I would like to have a cot placed in my cell. I can't sleep on the floor."

Bill laughed, "Why should I give you a cot? On ships everyone sleeps in hammocks, and you are my prisoner, so why should I attend to your needs?"

Wendy thought about it for a moment, she had never been good at negotiations, unless they were aggressive but even then she didn't test her luck. So she finally said "Well, if you really don't want to give me the cot that's fine. I just thought maybe you were, um, well let's just say that you are more and more like your father than you thought."

Bill stood up, and grabbed her, "What does that mean?"

"Whatever you think it does, sir." She whispered frightened.

He let her go than waved to the man who standing outside to bring her back to the brig.

---

The next day Eliza worked, she did not get her cot, so she worked on freeing one of the loose boards in her cell. The _Starlight_ had a double hull, so she was just taking the first layer off. It took her all day. No food came, and the guard did not notice what she was doing on the account of him being drunk.

That night Eliza heard the call that they were making port and it sounded as if it was a pirate port, because no shots were fired. After waiting for awhile Eliza used the board she had finally carved out of the hull to open her cell. At the noise her guard came running but she hid behind him then jump on hi and started to choke him. When the sailor passed out she let go, and stole his clothes. Though the act was disgusting she could not get off the ship dressed as herself. She locked the sailor in one of the cells and made her way up to the deck.

When she reached the deck the sailor called her over, "Hey boy! I thought yeh were gaurdin …uh oh!"

The man recognized her and grabbed his pistol but Eliza forgetting that she had one of her own, and a sword, just grabbed him and gagged him. Even though the man was bigger than her she had the element of surprise on her side, so the man had just started to fight back as she pushed him toward the mast. He tried to punch her but she dodged, the remembering her sword she drew and said, "My father was an expert swordsman, he taught me how to make and use one. If you make any attempt to fight me I swear on his heart that I will kill you." After that she had no problem hand cuffing the unarmed man to the mast, just like her mother had done, except she did not kiss the guy as her mother had done. Before she left she told the pirate, "the captain was looking for his sister in me earlier. Tell him that when he asked she was not there, but she did this and she will be getting her own freedom her own way, and tell him that I made the sword that the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ carries with him."

After that she walked off the deck and into the port. When she walked down the dock toward the town two very, very drunk women tried to force themselves on her, thinking that she was a boy.

After that rather embarrassing episode Eliza finally made her way into town. She stopped in the first pub and walked inside. In the pub she walked through the fight, and to the bar. When the bar man turned to her she found some coins in her pocket and said, "Rum," she tried to sound her best like a man but failed. As the bar man severed her, her drink the small man sitting beside her poked her in the shoulder, "Wha a young lad ike yeh doing here?"

She took a swig of rum and coughed, "Getting drunk." She took another swig, this was the only thing that made that made sense to her. She had finally realized that she had no way of getting off this island without getting caught.

The man continued, "You lookin for trouble. My friend here…" he pointed to the big man behind him, "say he knew yeh, and he don't like yeh."

"Well you can tell your friend that I don't know him, so he can't not like me." Eliza slurred, she was pretty sure she was drunk. She could never hold her liquor.

"Well whats yeh name?" the little man pressed on.

"Will." Eliza said without thinking.

"liar …" he turned to his friend, and whispered something. The man stood up and grabbed Eliza by her coat. The man was gigantic Eliza figured he was at least six feet tall plus about eight inches, and there she was at her five foot zero inches. The man held her so that her face was eye to eye with his the man said, "Will Turner eh? You may not be Bill Turner, but you are his son so you'll do." With that he threw her against the wall.

"Wait, Wait I am not Bill Turner's dau-son!" Eliza gasped trying to catch her breath. But when the man did not listen to her, she figured she was screwed.

---

AN; Will she survive the fight? If she does how will she get off the island? Tune in next week to find out! But before you turn over to the next fic you are reading, or writing please take a moment to tell me in as many words as possible exactly what you think of my fic, thank you!


	4. Beyond, Names

Chapter Three: Beyond, Names

AN: now if you read the title quickly you will read beyond names, but if you look closely there is a comma in between the two words so yeah.

---

Eliza was screwed, she really was. Firstly she couldn't walk straight. Secondly she was pretty sure she had a concussion. Thirdly she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her by a six foot eight man, who was still trying to kill her. All of the other fights in the bar had stopped to watch this giant beat the crap out of the little man, her. The giant man picked her up again and, growled, "If you aren't Bill Turner's son than who are you?" he didn't give her a chance to answer, he just threw he against the wall again.

Eliza gasped, she was wishing she would just pass out so than the man would leave her alone. She was trying to figure out what to do, there was no way she could beat this man with her bare hands, but what if she had some leverage? As the man picked her up for the third time she was able to grab a bottle off the ground. When the man held her at eye level she crashed the bottle across his face, causing him to drop her. The man's hands went to his face while Eliza's hands went to her necklace. She took it off and slid her hand into the key's two prongs. With that for leverage she punched the man in the groin. He doubled over in pain. Eliza grinned, "I am not Bill Turner's son…" she kicked the man across the face, "nor am I Will Turner's grand son…" she broke his nose, "and I am not Bootstrap Bill Turner's great-grandson, though I may look like him…" just to make sure she kicked his groin again, "I am William Brown!"

After her rant, there was an unusual silence that filled the bar, and Eliza finally passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to a hand slapping her across the face. Eliza swore, she was sure that she had been caught, by her brother and now she was really going to get it. The hand slapped her again, and she opened her eyes, it was not her brother's face that met hers but an Asian boy about her age's face. "huh?" she said woozily, she felt like she needed to throw up. But when she sat up she got the most massive head ache.

"Finally! I thought you had died!" the boy said loudly, causing Eliza to cover her ears.

"uhhh." She groaned, "Water."

"What was that?" the boy asked her.

"Water please!" she groaned again.

The boy nodded and left to get some water, Eliza sat up grabbed a bucket and puked, fortunately the only thing that came out was her stomach acid because she had not had anything to eat for at least a day.When they boy came back she gulped down the water, and got most of it to stay down. When she finished the water, she turned to the boy who had helped her and slurred "Where am I? Who are you? And how long have I been out?" she hoped she said this low enough to pass for a boy.

"Oh yeah," the boy said, Eliza noted that he seemed nice enough, "Your at the rats nest, I'm Roberts and you have been out pretty much all night.

"Oh," Eliza said then she asked, "Where's the rat's nest?"

"Where's the rats nest!" Roberts repeated disbelievingly, "it's only the best place in all of Tortuga!"

"Tortuga?" Eliza repeated, "Shit." She whispered.

But Roberts didn't notice "I mean every cabin boy to every young pirate knows about this place!"

"Why?"

Roberts now could not believe what he was hearing, "You mean you don't know?"

Eliza was very tempted to be sarcastic and cross her arms and tell Roberts in her very best snotty voice that if she knew she wouldn't be asking, but she couldn't because she was a boy and that would kind of blow her cover. So instead she said "I just came in on the _Starlight _and that was my first time under the Jolly Roger, so explain it to me."

"You came in on the _Starlight?_" Roberts asked impressed, "I would kill just to be able just to see that ship! And Captain Turner the son of the pirate king and the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_…" Eliza rolled her eyes, anyone who knew her real name said the exact same thing, except it was daughter, "I mean he is the greatest pirate in the world, cept for maybe Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" Eliza said subconsciously. Earning a very surprised look from Roberts, "Captain Jack Sparrow, I know that he very picky about that sort of thing."

"How do you know that?"

"I met him…"

"YOU MET CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

"Ow!" Eliza groaned his shouting did not help her hang over, so she just chugged some more water, and it finally stayed down. Then she felt for her necklace it wasn't there. "Er, last night did you see a leather bootstrap with some things hanging from it?" she asked Roberts.

Roberts thought for a moment than he remembered and pulled it out of his pocket. Eliza snapped it out of his hand. "Ow," Roberts said rubbing his hand where the leather had just burned. "What's so great about that strap anyway? I mean you have a compass that doesn't work, an old key, and a locket that doesn't open."

"The compass doesn't point north, but I don't want to find north. I want to find what I want."

"Huh?"

"When I met Captain Jack Sparrow after some negotiations I got his compass."

"Why would he give you his compass?"

"Let's just say that I had something he didn't…"

"What?"

"Freedom, I freed him from jail, I got his compass."

For once Roberts was speechless. This gave Eliza a chance to look around the room, it was more of a closet, it had a dirt floor and the only furniture there was, was the cot she was sitting on. There was also the barrel that she had thrown up in. she stepped outside her room, with Roberts following her. Out side her room there was a long hall that had at one end a long table where many younger boys were sitting eating something. At the other end there was a stairway. With out saying anything Eliza turned toward the stairs and went up on each level there was one long room filled with bunks, it reminded Eliza of the barracks at Port Royal except that instead of soldiers stay in them there was only boys, and there were a lot of them. Roberts wasn't joking when he said this place this place was known by every cabin boy, or young pirate. Eliza also got the feeling that she was the first female ever to set eyes on this place. When she reached the top of the building there was an only flat roof that served as the top level. When she looked at the view it was amazing. The rat's nest was right by the ocean and you could see for miles. Eliza bet if she tried hard enough she could see her father's ship from here. "I see you found out why this place is so famous." Roberts said surprising Eliza, she did not notice that he had followed her.

"It's amazing, for Tortuga."

"Just because it's the slums in the town doesn't mean that all of it is."

"That made no sense at all."

"True, but does anything?"

"No, not really."

"My point exactly."

"Ever since I was born I knew I was going to be a pirate and now I'm not sure why I ever wanted this." Eliza thought out loud.

"What do you mean ever since you were born?" Roberts asked, surprised.

Eliza bit her lip, "Everyone in my family in my family has been pirates, including my mother."

"So you have to hold up the family tradition?"

Eliza laughed, "Exactly." Then she changed the subject, "So Roberts?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering how you got that name. I mean it's not an Asian name."

"No, it's not. The missionaries that ran our town insisted that every one have a Christian name, so I was named Roberts."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?"

Eliza mentally slapped herself, "So what's for breakfast?"

-------

That night Roberts and Will signed up to set sail on the ship _Beyond. _They were warned that the captain was a bit paranoid but he wouldn't hurt his sailors. So they made their way down to the wharf, luckily for Will the _Starlight _had left early that morning. When they reached the ship they were given the two hammocks at the end of the sleeping area. Will was thankful that most pirates only had one set of clothes so she did not need to worry about that problem. Once on board the captain called them to his cabin. When they came into the Will thought she was going to puke. The captain reeked, he smelt worse than the regular pirate scum, which now Will smelt like. He was also fat, not just pleasantly plump, or just a bit round, he was fat. The first mate Mr. Starkey was a big man, he made the man that tried to kill Will the last night look small. Both the first mate and the Captain overlooked the two new hands on deck. They did their inspection, that made Will nervous and subconsciously her hands went to her necklace. "What's that, boy?" Captain Down spat out. Starkey held out his hand to Will. She undid the buckle on her necklace and handed it over. The captain looked at the necklace, "Impressive, Mr. Brown." Captain Down said, "You seemed to have some of the most sought treasures in all of the Caribbean."

Will decided to play dumb, "A compass that doesn't work, a key that is supposed to look like the key to the heart of the Dutchman, and my sisters locket? Those are the most sought treasures in the Caribbean?"

Captain Down looked again at the necklace and then gave it to Mr. Starkey, who gave it back to Will. She put it on around her neck again. When she was finished, Captain Down sat up a bit and said, "Now, gentlemen there are only two rules on this ship. First you will do what Mr. Starkey tells you to do when he tells you to do it, if you don't you are to be punished in what way Mr. Starkey sees fit. Second there are absolutely no women to be on the ship! If you are found with a woman on the ship you can be marooned, and the woman is going to be shot. There is nothing worse than a woman on board, and don't forget it!" As Mr. Starkey led them out of the Captain's cabin Will was trying to think of ways to get off the ship.

Unfortunately as soon as they got on to the deck Mr. Starkey yelled, "All hands on deck, prepare to make sail!"

The sailors all hurried on the deck and scurried around the deck. So Roberts and Will had to hurry and help.

---(AN;I don't know any thing about ships, so sorry if I get some things wrong)---

That night as Roberts and Will laid down in their hammocks to catch up on their sleep, one of the crew members, a dark boy, maybe one year younger than Will, walked over to them, and started talking, "So this is your first voyage with us on the _Beyond_?"

Will, being very sore from the work she had done and not yet used to working with her hands just rolled over in her hammock and ignored the boy. Roberts how ever knew that having allays in the pirate world was very important, so he sat up in his hammock and answered the boy, "Yeah, though this isn't my first ship that I've sailed on."

The boy nodded, "Well, what about him?" he pointed to Will, "Is this his first ship?"

"Second, but the first time I've actually had to work on deck." Will spoke up, causing the two boys to look in her direction. "On the _Starlight_ I sharpened the swords and knifes then when we took fleet ships, I worked with the rest of the crew."

Both the boys were surprised at her answer. Though what she had said did make some sense, that day Will had made several mistakes on the deck and had to be corrected by Mr. Starkey, she hadn't been flogged, yet but she had used up her last warning. It also made sense that she would not be needed on the deck of the_ Starlight_ because the ship always, thanks the captain's legendary roots, has twice as many sailors on it than needed. The only thing the boy had to say was, of course, "You sailed on the Starlight, under Captain Turner the son of the pirate king, and captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Yeah, is there any other, living, Captain Turner?" Will snapped, she was sick of hearing about her brother.

"No" the boy answered, after taking a moment to think about it. "By the way I'm Kato."

"Roberts."

"Will." The three shook hands. Then Will asked Kato, "So Kato, does the captain ever come out of his cabin?"

"No, I don't think that he ever has."

"I figured,"

"If he doesn't get out of his cabin then why doesn't the crew do something?" Roberts asked.

"Like mutiny?" Kato stated, then he shook his dread locked head, "No one ever does anything like on this ship."

"Why?" Roberts asked.

"You see those five men over there?" Kato pointed to a group of men sitting at the other end of the cabin, "They are, what the rest of the crew calls, the captain's dogs. If they don't like you, they kill you. If you mess with one of them, they kill you. If you break a rule, they kill you. If you try to start a mutiny, they kill you."

"You mean that if you accidentally upset one of them they kill you?" Will asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they also kill you if they think you are not up to par with the rest of the crew."

"So I'm already on their hit list?"

"Yeah."

"Great, just great."

"Why are they called the captain's dogs?" Roberts asked.

"Because, it's against the code to treat the crew so badly, but the captain wants the perfect crew, so he has these men, do the dirty work, and if he ever gets caught he can blame the men."

Roberts and Kato talked a bit more, but Will had heard enough, she was sure that this would be the only ship she sailed before she sailed the _Dutchman_. So instead of choosing a life time of servitude she chose death. She was an idiot.

------------------------

The weeks passed by with Will trying her hardest just to stay alive, and she seemed to be doing a good job. It was after they had taken a rich merchant ship that they made port, not at Tortuga but, at a different pirate port, this one was not in the Caribbean, but in the Bay of Biscay, in Europe. Will, Roberts and Kato were not aloud to leave the ship. Well it wasn't an order, but one of the Captain's dogs told them that they were needed to swab the decks, and if the job wasn't done than they would be upset. So while the rest of the crew went to port. The three teenagers set to scrubbing the decks.

The morning passed uneventful, and then they finished the deck so the three teenagers climbed up to the crow's nest and talked. Roberts just got through the very funny story of his first voyage, when Kato asked Will, "Where did you get that scar?"

Will spat out her rum and asked, "Which one?"

"The one across your palm."

"Oh, yeah. I got it when I nine, I was selling a sword to a very powerful man and when I was handling the sword it slipped and I got cut."

"Oh, who was the man?"

"You'll never believe me."

"Come on, who?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"As close as you can make it."

Will grinned, she was going to lie a bit anyway. "The man was none other than Captain Will Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_."

Both boys laughed. Roberts asked her in-between laughs, "I suppose that next you are going to tell us that you've seen his ship as well!"

"Yeah, and that you have also seen the green flash!" Kato laughed even harder.

Will grinned, "Funny that you should mention that, I have seen both."

Both boys laughed even harder, Roberts handed her his bottle of rum and said, "You should really drink more often, you come up with the funniest stories!"

By now the sun had set and most of the crew was coming aboard, so the three teenagers swung down from the crows nest and waited on the deck for Mr. Starkey to bark out his orders. The last man to board was so drunk he has to be dragged aboard by, a whore. As soon as the lass stepped aboard she dragged the man to Mr. Starkey and said, in her heavily Spanish accent, "I believe that this is one yours." She dropped the man at Mr. Starkey's feet, than she turned to leave. But Mr. Starkey grabbed her arm and started to pull her into the captain's cabin. Outside the cabin the crew still stood at attention, except for the Captain's Dogs. One of them grabbed a bucket of water, and poured it on the sailor. The man woke up and when he saw where he was he stood up at attention and started to pour out apologies but the dogs would have none of it, "You know what you've done don't yeh?" one of them said.

"Yeh cursed us all!" said the second

"And now yeh will pay!" said the third and the fourth one shot him.

The fifth dog then turned to Will and Kato and said, "Throw him over board!" Will grabbed the dead man's arms, while Kato grabbed his feet. As they threw the man over Will apologized and wished him good luck on the Dutchman. When they finished Mr. Starkey came out of the captain's cabin leading, the miraculously still alive, Spanish girl.

"Gentlemen, this is Isabel Montoya she will be sailing with us until we reach the Caribbean, then we shall hand her over to Calypso. Mr. Brown, take her to the brig." Mr. Starkey said, and through Will the keys she caught them.

As Will led Isabel down to the brig, she knew this was a test. No body really though she could be a pirate so now they were seeing if she would free the girl or not. When she reached the brig, she unlocked the door for the girl who had not said anything yet, and pushed her in. As Will was walking away Isabel spoke up "I didn't curse this ship, I don't know why they are treating me like some criminal. It's against the code."

Will turned around and said, "You may have not but they don't like women, or girls. So wait, I'm sure you are familiar with pirates, and their…ways." She was trying to sound comforting, while not trying to sound conspicuous, and she failed at both. Well she sounded conspicuous to Isabel, not to the Dogs who were listening. When she walked back up to the deck the crew was busy making way. Will made her way over to where Roberts and Kato were working on the main sheet. As she helped tie one of the lines off she sighed, she had no idea what to do.

-------

AN: How was that? I'm not sure if the boys came across not boy enough, if you get my meaning. So please feel free to tell me what you think! Anyway, now it's time for:

What will Will do now? Will she free the, hasn't done any wrong on this ship and is lucky to be breathing, Spanish whore? Or will she stand by just to save her own hide? And if she decides to free the girl what will she do?

Speaking Isabel Montoya, does anyone recognize the name? Not Isabel but Montoya? It might sound more familiar with the pirate Roberts who was dreaded. You don't have to reply but I'm kind of giving a big spoiler for one of Will's adventures, so yeah.


	5. Pearls

Chapter Four: Pearls

----

That night Will was told to bring the girl her dinner. It seemed that she was not out of trouble yet. So when she brought the food down she didn't say anything, and ignored Isabel's constant complaints. The rest of the voyage passed the same way. It wasn't until they got to the coast of Florida when Will finally made up her mind. That night she slipped a small metal wire into Isabel's meal. As she set down the meal Will said, "Sorry about your voyage, these men are really paranoid. They check every, except a small area up by the bow on this level, because that's the captain's stash of rum and other things." She handed the girl her food then turned around to leave.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?" Isabel asked, suddenly.

Will bit her lip, she had to come up with something, "I just thought I should say something to someone who is going to be tossed overboard at dawn, tomorrow." There she had warned Isabel that she had till dawn to hide, and Will had till dawn to think of how they could get out of this alive.

----------

That morning the crew was woken up by a yell, Mr. Starkey ran up the deck from the brig. "Men, the Spanish whore has escaped! Find her!"

Will jumped up, she knew where the girl would be hiding so she better get there before anyone else does. As the sailors ran all over the ship, Will ran to the Captain's store. She was just going to see that Isabel was there then tell everyone that she was not there. Then she was going to try and figure out what she was going to do. But there was one small problem; Isabel was not in the captain's store. It was then that a cry rang out on the deck. The crew ran up to the deck to see who yelled. One of the dogs was standing over Isabel. The crew lined up to see what had happened when Mr. Starkey came up to the front, "Who let her free?" he demanded. When no one answered, not that he expected an answer but it goes over better if you admit it before they figure it out, he called out, "Mr. Brown, Mr. Walsh, and Mr. Hopkins!" he called out, each person forward, "You all had contact with this wench?"

"Yes, sir!" all three of them answered.

"Then how did she escape?" Mr. Starkey started to interrogate Mr. Walsh, and then he moved on to Mr. Hopkins. Will was last in line, and it was obvious that they where going to pin this on her, even she had not done this. When Mr. Starkey reached Will he yelled at her, "So it was you! Who did this! You set this wench free didn't you?"

Will decided to play dumb, maybe it would buy her more time, "Me, why would I set her free? I don't know her, and I don't have enough money to get to know her!"

Mr. Starkey fumed, "I don't have time for your cheek, boy!" he pushed her back, in that action he touched on the chest, and her being sixteen, there was something there. Mr. Starkey froze. He was surprised Eliza glared at him, in her own fury. When he finally got over his shock, he drew his pistol and was going to shoot her, but Eliza quickly kicked the gun out of his hand, and then punched him. In the next minute all hell broke loose on the ship. Kato and Roberts rushed forward to restrain their friend, and quickly discovered her secret. The rest of the crew rushed on to help Mr. Starkey up and fight Will, her friends, and Isabel. After a minute of complete chaos a pistol shot rang throughout the ship. It was one of the captain's dogs who had fired the shot into the air. The Dog stood in the center of the deck as the fight froze; first the Dog walked to Mr. Starkey and asked, "Why did you try to shoot Mr. Brown, Mr. Starkey?"

Mr. Starkey's eyes bulged, "Because she's a girl!" he spat.

With a shout the chaos started again. All of the sailors charged the two girls. Eliza drew her pistol and shot people as they came. Isabel was pretty good at defending herself with her hands, and at using bodies as shields from others. Many of sailors also attacked Roberts and Kato. Who until very recently had no idea about the gender of their friend. Eliza soon found herself back to back Roberts, in the middle of the fight. "So are you surprised?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, a bit, but I guess it fits." Roberts admitted as he killed another man, "So what is your name any way?"

Eliza laughed, "Name's Elizabeth, but most people just call me Eliza."

"Well Eliza it's nice to meet you." Roberts said, and the two paused fighting to shake hands.

As the fight went on no one noticed another ship was sailing towards them, and this ship happened to be none other than the _Black Pearl_. As the ship drew closer Eliza finally noticed it and she tapped Kato's shoulder and pointed to the ship. Kato nodded and he got Roberts' attention as Eliza got Isabel's. As the others fought there way toward the rail, Eliza made her way toward the main mast. She climbed up the mast a bit just so she could see all of the crew. "OI!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and the fight magically froze, and stared at her, "Mr. Starkey is correct I am a girl, and I'm dam proud to be one. If it makes you feel any better, I did not lie about my name, well half of my name. You see my middle name is William. Why would some one name their daughter Eliza Will? You ask. Well you see my mother named me Eliza then she called out to my father and that is how I got my middle name." Boom! Eliza ducked. Shea had just been rudely interrupted by a sailor firing a pistol at her. Eliza climbed up higher, and said "You could kill me, but then it would better if you died on land. Why you ask? Because you see, my full name is Elizabeth William Turner, the younger daughter of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and the Pirate King. So now that you know who I am, bye!" and with that she jumped off the mast grabbed a line and swung out into the sea and landed with a splash. When she landed in the water she looked up at all the surprised faces of the crew and of her friends, she laughed. Then she swam toward the _Black Pearl. _After she turned her back she heard three more splashes.

"Well that explains a lot!" Roberts said as he swam toward her.

"Yeah, no wonder why you hated it when we were impressed by your brother." Kato agreed.

"So you're not angry at me?" Eliza asked. Both the boys looked at each other then both of them splashed Eliza. Soon it turned into a full water fight, but it stopped suddenly when Eliza was hit in the head by a rope. "Hey!" she yelled and the water fight stopped, then she was pulled up on the rope. It was an amazing feeling for a whole second she was flying then she landed with a thud on the deck.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Turner. I'll take my compass back now." Captain Jack Sparrow said from some where above her.

"huh?" Eliza asked, and then she felt her necklace and laughed, "Get my friends out of the water first then we'll talk business." She stood up to look him in the eye. "please."

"Who are you to command the captain of the ship?" Captain Jack asked.

Eliza grinned, "I have the leverage, so you have to do what I say. Savvy?"

Captain Jack frowned, but ordered his crew to pick up the other three teenagers in the ocean. When the other three were safely aboard the _Pearl_ Jack took no time in trying to get to know Isabel, "Hello Miss, welcome to the _Black Pear_l, and as any on can see you are quite a pearl yourself…."

"Jack!" Eliza yelled, "I believe you were going to ask me something!"

Jack rolled his eyes, and whispered to Isabel, "One moment love," he turned to Eliza, "Now Ms. Turner I believe you were going to hand me that compass."

"How did you get the _Pearl_ back?" Eliza asked ignoring the command.

Jack made a face, "Barbosa was killed suddenly and I happened to be on the ship at the time, so I was made captain, and now I will always be the captain."

"Till you die." Eliza put in evilly.

"No, I took care of that problem love. Your family has their way of sailing forever, and mine has ours. Savvy?" Jack paused then said, "Now give me my compass."

"Your compass? I believe you are mistaken Captain Sparrow. I believe it's still mine!" Eliza said in an outraged voice.

"Why I saved your life you saved mine, we're even. Now hand it over!"

"Ah, no." Eliza said pretending to consider the idea "You see my foster father really had it in for you. I saved you from being hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, and a personal favorite of mine, having your entries cut out and burned right infront of your sorry face." she paused for dramatic affect, "You just paid me back once, now you still owe me three more. So as I already said, NO!"

"Ah Eliza?" Roberts asked, she turned to face him, "Who was your foster father?"

Eliza laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more, "Who was my foster father? Who was my…" she laughed some more, then when she finally stopped, she said sarcastically, "Oh I don't know, maybe you've hear of him umm… Lord Dudley of the East India Trading Company!"

Roberts', Kato's and even Isabel's faces were so priceless that it sent Eliza in to another fit of hysterics. As she rolled over on the deck of the _Pearl_ Kato said to Roberts, "Well that explains a lot, a hell of a lot."

Captain Jack looked at Eliza who was rolling on the deck laughing, he muttered, "And people say I'm crazy." Then he turned to Isabel and started to sweet talk her.

By the time Eliza came to, Jack had Isabel half way to his cabin, and Roberts and Kato decided that they were going to stay on the _Pearl_ and as far away from Eliza as possible. When Eliza sat up and saw Isabel and Jack she was suddenly angry, very angry, "YOU!" she pointed to Isabel as she stood up, "YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS!"

"What?" Isabel said raising her eyebrows, "How is this, my fault?"  
"If you had just gone to where I told you to go then we would all be fine." Eliza spat.

"So I was just supposed to trust you because you slipped me a lock pick!"

"And told you when they were going to come look for you, and where you could hide! Must I do every thing for you?"

"Well I am sorry if I have never been kidnapped by pirates before!"

"You were hardly kidnapped! You walked on board!"

"It was against the code!"

"Their more like guide lines, any way!"

Both girls took a breath, and then Jack, and Kato jumped in.

"You weren't kidnapped as Eliza said, but really…." Kato lectured Isabel.

"the code is not just guide lines! They are…" Jack lectured Eliza. Neither girl was really listening to their trying to be teacher.

This went on for about fifteen minutes till Roberts finally cut it off, "Will every one just shut it!" he yelled causing for a sudden silence. "Now Isabel, if you had just listened to Eliza we would not be in this place. BUT Eliza if you had not tried to free her either than we would not be in this fix and Roberts you could have not talked to us at all and so you could have stayed on the other ship. And finally Captain you could have not picked us up so now you wouldn't have us on your ship. And that is why we are here and not on the other ship that was heading toward Port Royal where Eliza, was planning to jump ship anyway."

Every one was very quite after Roberts' evaluation of their problems. He had placed the blame on everyone, which was fair, but now what were they going to do.

----------------------

That night on the deck of the pearl the four teenagers sat on over turned barrels or some wound up rope. Eliza was telling every one her plan, "I need to go to Port Royal, so I can pick up an old friend, a crew, and most importantly the best ship in the Caribbean."

"And what ship would that be?" Roberts asked.

"The_ Blue Bell _isn't that a lame name for the fastest and most heavily armed ship in the entire Caribbean?" Eliza said happily. "I mean it was my birthday present but all it meant was that I got to walk on it on my birthday."

The three other teenagers were surprised, they had just met Eliza and now they really did not want to know her. "Well that's really good for you Eliza, but Roberts and I were going to stay on the _Pearl_. So sorry…" Kato said trying and failing to sound sorry but Eliza shook her head.

"Oh, well I would have stayed on the _Pearl_ as well, but I talked to Captain Sparrow and he wants all of us off the ship as soon as possible." Eliza said plainly.

"All of us?" Isabel repeated hurt.

"Yes Isabel, all of us. Even you," Roberts said "you Spanish whore."

This upset Isabel a lot she stood up and started shouting in Spanish, and hitting Roberts on the head. Five minutes later she started yelling in English, "I AM NOT A WHORE, AFTER MY FATHER DIED AND MY BROTHER RAN OFF I HAD TO SUPORT MY POOR MOTHER SOME HOW, AND NOW I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD WITH A BUNCH OF SLOBBERING, CROSSDRESSING, INSANE, ASAIN IDIOTS!"

Complete silence followed Isabel's speech, the only noise there was, was her trying to hurt Roberts, and failing. It was Roberts who finally broke the silence by punching Isabel so hard she fell over, "You are a whore, any one who sells their body to drunk sailors is by definition a whore, and you are Spanish so you are a Spanish whore. So next time don't tell me what you are, because obliviously you have no idea." And with that he walked away.

Kato stood up to follow him, but Eliza stood first and shoved him back down. "Hey Rob, wait up!" she called to her might be friend. When she caught up to Roberts she apologized, "I'm sorry Rob, I know that you wanted to sail this ship, or sail the _Starlight. _Either way you aren't going to get on either because of me, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Roberts stared at her then he turned away, and said, "Thanks, I guess."

Eliza raised her eyebrows, "Thanks? What does that mean?"

"It means that I thank you for apologizing and for being a girl."

"Why should you thank me for being a girl? It's because that I am a girl that you will never achieve your dreams."

"Yeah, but if you weren't a girl then I couldn't do this." Roberts said then without waiting for anything else to happen to them he just leaned over and kissed her. Eliza was surprised at first, then thrilled, and then she suddenly thought of Peter. They were nothing more then friends once, but she felt as if she should be kissing Peter, not this educated Asian.

Eliza pulled away first, and caught her breath, "that was wrong."

"Why? It felt right." Roberts said stepping closer to her, "When I first met you I thought I was going queer, but then you were a girl, and then it made sense. Eliza I think I'm in love with you."

Eliza shook her head, "No you aren't you think you are but you aren't. You barely know me! How can you love me! And I lied to you forfour months, so how do you know you can trust me?"

"I can't." Roberts said simply, "but that is what I like about you. You aren't like other girls, you're a pirate."

Eliza didn't know what to say, she could tell him that there are plenty of women pirates, or that if you don't trust the person you love, then you don't love them, but she did not know if either of these things were, true. So she did the only thing that made sense, she walked away.

-------------------

That morning Eliza awoke her soon to be crew before the sun rose, and after she got them all on deck she said, "We are going to Port Royal, and I've already told Captain Sparrow so he is setting his course in that direction."

"Why are we going to Port Royal?" Kato asked.

"Yeah, and are we taking the port or making port?" Isabel asked at the same time.

"One at a time! Please, you are so uncivilized!" Eliza said annoyed, then she answered, "We are going to be dropped off on the Island far enough from the main port so that we don't raise an alarm." She paused, and then said "We are going to port Royal to pick up a crew and the ship I told you about last night. After you help me get this ship I'll drop you off any where you would like, and all you would need to do is help me until you are dropped off, does that seem fair?"

Every one grumbled "Yes."

Then Roberts yawned, "Well I'm going back to bed, I should be able to get a few more minutes of sleep before morning."

As he turned to leave Eliza practically yelled, "Wait!" and she pointed to the east, as the sun rose. It was a wonderful sun rise, the sky turned pink but not red, so that was a good thing. After the sun was above the horizon she told her crew, that they could leave. After they did she pulled out a bottle of rum and after uncorking it raised it to the sun rise and said, "A toast to Will Turner, the best pirate in the world. Happy three-years-from-today-day." Then she took a swig and dropped the rest in to the sea.

------------------------

She's got three years till she sees her father again. Oh what could happen in three years? You'll soon find out.

Sorry about how long it took me to upload this, I was out of town.

Please review!


End file.
